Electric motor may also be referred to as a motor, which is generally applied to various electrical equipment. The main function of the electric motor is to convert electrical energy into mechanical energy, followed by utilizing the converted mechanical energy to generate kinetic energy, so as to drive external electrical equipment to perform rotary motion, linear motion, harmonic motion or other motions. Wherein, the electric motor used to perform rotary motion is applied to various industries, office spaces, living spaces, etc., which is almost ubiquitous around our life and surrounding. As for the electric motor used to perform linear motion, it is a well-known linear motor, which is applied to semiconductor industry, automation industry, large machinery and instrument industry, etc.
Conventional electric motor is generally divided into two assemblies: rotor and stator. As well known in the art, the rotor is a rotatable assembly having coils surrounding and available to pass with the current, and the stator is a fixed assembly having magnetic poles to generate magnetic field. Accordingly, the electric motor is fed by external power source, then the current passes through the coils of rotor, thereby generating the magnetic field. The generated magnetic field interacts with the magnetic field provided by the stator, and on the basis of magnetic principle, which is homopolar repulsion and heteropolar adsorption, a rotary motion is performed to drive external electrical equipment finally.
However, although conventional electric motor has been used commonly, many shortcomings are raised and the improvement thereof is required. For example, the conventional motor structure results in a low efficiency of generating mechanical energy due to the frequent of energy transformation is too much often. In addition, based on the conventional structure with rotor surrounded by the coils, it has certain degree of material loss rate, it is not sufficiently at all.
In view of this, the present inventor has especially reviewed the above issues, and expects to provide a new concept of “Power and Power Cogeneration” and a “Magnetic Rotary Disc” which puts this new concept into practice for use by the public. This is indeed a motive for the present invention intended to create.